The Lion King: 3
by SandSky
Summary: Kovu and Kiara are happy together, they have a cub called Tiki. What naughty things will he get up to this time... New chapters coming soon :
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Meet Tiki

Kiara, how are you? Simba asked

Kiara answered "Fine dad!"

Hi Kiara Kovu said

Ask dad! Kiara Said in a mood

So Simba how's Kiara? Kovu said

Angry, Simba replied

Nala came up to her so how are you Kiara?

Stop saying that, it's getting very innoying Kiara Screamed

Where's Tiki? Nala Asked Kovu

I don't know, Ask Kiara Kovu replied

I don't think I should Nala said

Well….. Alright

Kiara were's tiki Nala Said

he's in priderock Kiara said

No he isn't Kovu said

Tiki! Kiara screamed at the top of pride rock

Were is he? Nala asked

Tiki! Kovu ran after Kiara

Kiara Wait up!

When they were running they pasted Timon and Pumbaa and nearly ran into them!

Wow slow down Kiara! Timon screamed

Yeah slow down said Pumbaa

TIKI HAS DISAPERRED

What! I must tell Simba said timon running off into the jungle

"WAIT, TIMON!" Kiara called after him but he was still running.

Daddy aready knows, She sighed

Kovu you go and check in the outlands

Why me? Kovu said breathlessly

Because you were one of the outlanders Kiara said smartly

Samrty Pants, Anyway Who told you? Kovu said

Umm…. Hello? That's how we met! She sang

Oh yeah! … Right. He said

Where are timon and pumbaa? I think ive lost them. Kiara said running into the jungle the same way that timon came in.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Asha

Wow look at this place! Tiki said quietly

Tiki tripped on a rock

And bumped into….

Hey what are you doing pridlander? Asha said angrily

Nothing much tiki said happily

Can you roar ? said Tikki

No not really can you? Asha exclamed

I don't know but ill try Tiki opened his mouth but

Kovu roared at the exact same time drowning out his tiny roar

Wow you're good! Asha exclaimed

TIKI Kiara screamed

Back in the pridelands

Were's Kiara? Simba said

Last time I saw her she said she was going to the out…

Lands! Said Nala

Kiara! Simba ran

Meanwhile…

Let's go tiki you're not men't to be in the outlands Kiara said angrily

I know tiki said sadly

Kiara Nala said relived

Kiara your alright said Simba

Yeah but this one isn't! pointing to tiki

I know I'm banned no playing on the grass outside tiki said

Were's your mother Nala asked to Asha

Shes gone out for a hunt shell be back soon

Just then the pridelanders heard a loud roar coming from a nearby rock, a familiour figure formed and two big paws stood out with a terrible screech and wicked laugh. Simba knew who it was straight away.

Zira I thought you were dead!

I got knocked out, drifted down a river, went down a lovely waterfall and… now I'm back! Isn't it lovely! Zira said laughing

She's weirder then the hyenas Timon whispered to Pumbaa.

What? Zira snapped

Nothing Pumbaa said Quickly

Oh and have you met…. My Daughter Asha?

Kovu rolled his eyes " This all over again"

Kiara glanced at him smiling and looked back at zira's white cub ( Asha)

Tiki looked at the dark soil beneath him and peered over to the pride rock.

It's not over yet pridelanders, hahahah! Zira roared as the lions drew further and further away from the outlands

You know that was a bad thing to do Tiki, didn't your father tell you to NEVER go there. Kiara looked at Kovu and back at tiki.

Nope! Dad never told me that! Tiki bounced off into pride rock


	3. Chapter 3

Meeting

The next morning, Simba was up bright and early standing on pride rock with thousands of lions, Lionesses and cubs getting ready to listen on what the great king has to say. " As you all know, many animals, mostly wildebeasts are going forth to a new part of Africa. For us to find food we must leave here and go to where the wildabeasts are going. Any Questions?"

A young lioness spoke up " Why can't we wait for new herd to come?"

Simba spoke confidently because it will be about 3 years until a new herd or any animal that us lions eat will come and we'll go hungry.

Simba pointed to a young cub jumping up and down for a question. Simba chose her and she relaxed a bit " Is the new place good and do we have to go through the outlanders territory at any stage to get to the new place?"

Simba nodded, I have heard it is very nice and the jungle has magnificent waterfalls and so many trees to climb. No, we will not go through the outlands. Any more questions? Noone put there paw up. "Ok then. Thank you all for listening…. Wait!" Simba said, Come here with everything you want to bring at 7:00AM. Ill tell you details tomorrow.

The next day…

Every Lion in the Pridelands came to join the big move

Nala whispered in Simba's ear "Your still king remember, don't give your role to anyone!"

Simba smiled at his wife "Don't worry, Nala. Ive left this role in good hands, just for a day, I need to see how he runs things."

Nala looked at Simba, confused "Who? Kovu?"

Simba nodded his head and suddenly kovu peered his head round the corner "Did you want me?"

Simba smiled and nodded "Yes, I would like you to take over the Pridelands just for today, see how you run things, you may aswell as your next in line."

Kovu blinked as if he was taking everything in "I will do you proud samba, like mufasa"

Simba stopped and looked at Kovu he eventually smiled "Like Mufasa" his eyes showed love and care for the young to be king

It started hailing/thundering, simba told the pridelanders they wuld move in a couple of months, there will still be food, but lionesses will hunt elsewhere

The pridelaners agreed, they could not move in this weather.


	4. Chapter 4

Suddenly a crack of lightning soarded down and a mighty roar was heard throuoght the Pridelands

"Zira!" Nala growled and Simba crouched down and flexed his claws as the outlander queen drew closer

"You will never beat me Simba, I have an army" Zira growled, suddenly a group of hungry hyenas charged forward, it was a battle!

Everyone was clawing and roaring, Nala, Kiara and Kovu were being pushed back to the sleeping hollow of pride rock. Zira held a firm grip on Simba's paws as he struggled at the end of the rock, like mufasa had died.

A crack of lightning fell down from the sky and a ring of fire lept around pride rock! Zira whispered something into Simba's ear and let go of his claws, Tiki heard simba cry and rushed and looked over the edge, Zira pushed Tiki off the edge aswell!

Tiki could feel the heat burning his fur as he hit the ground. His paws felt sticky and straight away he knew what it was. He gulped and ran, he couldn't look at simba's dead body.

Tiki ran and ran until Pride Rock was a spot in the distance, Tiki wanted them to thing he was dead. He could never grow up if he had Zira to boss him around. Out of the corner of his eye, WATER!

Tiki ran to the water and was about to take a long drink until he heard a loud roar "What are you doing here! This is the Marsh Pride watering hole, not some Rouge drinking place... you have your own water... scat!"

Tiki shivered, this dark maned lion reminded him of someone... but who? Tiki needed to find out "Im not a rouge, im... a pridelander"

The lion's ears pricked up "a pridelander you say?"

Tiki nodded "I was..." the lion cut him off "Come with me"

Tiki followed the lion , where he showed them their lands, it was pretty much a giant river! It had a giant waterfall in the middle were lions were jumping into the crystal clear waters.

A light brown and emerald green eyed lioness caught his eye, she bounded over to him "Your kiara's boy!"

Tiki's ear pricked up and crouched down "How do you know my mother?" he growled

The dark maned lion looked at him "Kiara?"

Tiki blinked "How do you know my mother?"

The lion replied "I... im your uncle."

Tiki stared at the lion wide eyed "Wh...What? That means your kiara's brother?"

The lion nodded "Im Kopa. I was born to simba before Kiara, but i met her. I suppose kovu is your father..." Kopa rolled his eyes and laughed "Kovu and Kiara..."

Tiki turned his head, but kopa quickly carried on "How is V.. i mean the rest of the pride" he asked quickly

Tiki told Kopa about Simba's death, and how everything happened to the Pridelands.

Kopa sat there quietly, listening to every word Tiki said


End file.
